


Blind - (FFXV, Ignis, Prompto & Gladiolus)

by Lavilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavilin/pseuds/Lavilin
Summary: Noctis has been gone for a long time. Ignis is slowly regaining his ability to cook, and he invites Prompto and Gladiolus over. But their dinner is interrupted by someone they thought they wouldn't see again so soon...





	Blind - (FFXV, Ignis, Prompto & Gladiolus)

The cook was cooking again. His blindness didn’t stop him from doing what he loved. Well, it took him a few months before he could let go of his cane to guide him and his friends to help him. He ate too much canned food and too many Cup Noodles. Cup Noodles weren’t even that good. They were a disgrace to his profession. An amateur meal. Fastfood. Not nutricious at all. And just a little bit delicious, at least according to Ignis himself. Gladiolus disagreed with him when it came to Cup Noodles.

Ignis managed to continue cooking when he realized how sensitive his other senses had become since he lost his sight. He was able to hear things from far away. He was able to smell every single ingredient in a dish. He came up with better recipes, more delicious recipes, more nutritious recipes. It wasn’t that long before the people could hear him say: “I’VE COME UP WITH A NEW RECIPE!” again every day.

He felt better. Much, much better. Yet, he still wished he was able to see the world again. He loved seeing the world crystal clear, but he could only see the world in his dreams now. When he woke up, he saw nothing but darkness. Despite this, he continued and appreciated life.

The prince was gone. He had been gone since the Crystal had taken him away, and that was a long time ago.

It was now, on this dark day, that Ignis met up with Prompto and Gladio to talk about everything that happened so long ago. But he could not have known that he would meet someone here he thought he wouldn’t see again for a long time...

“Enjoy,” Ignis said as he placed the meals on the table.

Gladio and Prompto seemed to be relieved Ignis was finally able to cook again. He had finally overcome his blindness. And as the two of them enjoyed the amazing meals, a dark figure appeared out of the darkness and walked to the camp.

“Why, yes,” the dark figure said, and everyone recognized his voice, “this certainly is the most comfortable place to camp, don’t you three find?”

Prompto jumped up, only to see His Majesty in all his glory.

“What?!” he shrieked in surprise. “I thought you were...”

“Is that... Noct?” Ignis asked.

“It would seem so,” Gladio said. “But how is it possible? Why are you here already?”

“Terribly sorry, my friends,” the prince said with a smile, “but I believe I have spent enough time inside that Crystal.”

“Dude, I think you’ve slept too long,” Prompto said. “You talk in a very weird way...”

“Oh, is that so? My apologies,” Noctis said. “I just didn’t think it would be polite to speak ‘regularly’ after these two long years.”

“Right,” Gladio said. “That’s something Noct would never say. If this is your idea of a joke, you better cut it out.”

Ignis listened to the way his friends spoke, but something was off indeed. Noctis usually spoke in short sentences. He was even willing to make the sentence gramatically incorrect if the other party would still understand what he was saying. But now he was actually forming perfect sentences, using every word correctly.

“Highness,” Ignis said, “are you certain you are you?”

“Why, such a curious question!” the prince said as he took a step closer to the campfire. “Two years, and this is how you greet me? Please, all I ask is a little faith. Besides, what in the world makes you think I am not me?”

“Everything,” Gladiolus growled. “The way you move, the way you talk. The way YOU greet US. You don’t seem happy to see us at all.”

“My, such suspicion!” Noctis exclaimed. “I only arrived here because I recognized the smell belonging to your delicious grub, my cook. Truly outstanding. This is something we shall soon all feast upon.”

“What the...” was the only thing Prompto managed to say. “What is he talking about?”

“I don’t know,” Gladio said in anger.

“This is not our prince,” Ignis then said, adjusting his sunglasses. “Prompto. You of all people should know who this is.”

Prompto swallowed and looked at ‘His Majesty’. Then he looked at the ground in sadness.

“I know,” he said. “But I didn’t want to believe it. It’s... It’s Ardyn.”

And as soon as he spoke those words, Gladiolus took out his greatsword and chopped the chancellor’s head clean off. Or he tried, at least. Because his head did not fall off. There was only a small cut on his face and his skin started to emit a black substance. The three friends shrieked in disgust as the chancellor transformed into his own self, yellow eyes and hat galore. A wide smile of amusement appeared on his face as he laughed darkly, making the three friends flinch a bit in fear.

“That’s a shame,” Ardyn said. “I had hoped we could take back Insomnia, just the four of us... But it seems luring you into a trap is not as simple as I had anticipated. Well, I suppose I should have expected this outcome.”

He adjusted his hat.

“I may not have succeeded today, but I assure you... It will not be long before I manage to turn you all into daemons.” 

And with a dark laugh he vanished into the darkness. The three friends looked around, but he was no longer among them. Prompto shivered.

“I-I don’t understand,” he said. “He could have easily turned us into daemons if he wanted to. It’s what he did to Aldercapt, a-and what he did to Ravus! Why not us?”

“Because he simply wants to scare us, that’s why,” Gladio said. “That’s all there is to it. He wants Noctis to succeed, and he’ll need our help in the future.”

“No, that’s not it,” Ignis said, and now Prompto and Gladiolus both looked at him in surprise. “The reason is... he wants to be like Noct. Or more accurately, like the Chosen King, because that is what he thought he was. I think he wanted to see if he could impersonate the prince and see if he could still trick people into thinking he is the Chosen King.”

Ignis smiled.

“But he doesn’t know Noct like we do. And I’m glad he doesn’t, because no matter how good of friends we pretend to be, if he was good at impersonating him... we actually would have fallen for his trick.”  
Gladiolus and Prompto wanted to speak up, but they looked at each other in silence and frustration instead.

Because Ignis was right. They knew it well. When Ardyn pretended to be Prompto a long time ago, Noctis fell right into his trap and pushed him off a moving train without hesitation.

Apparently... sometimes friendship really isn’t everything.


End file.
